fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seven Sins Rings(Bluemage1992)
Description The magic is a holder type that uses a molding magic. It is powered by the sin or rather the sinful emotion/emotion tied to the sin, that is then combined with the users Ethernano to power up the ring. The user can then use the ring to make constructs. The ring uses Contruction Magic (Bluemage1992). A magic that allows the user to think of an object, be a weapon or a tool, the ring will recognize the users wishes and it uses magic to form the desired weapon for the user to use. Each Sin Ring represents the Seven Deadly Sins of Mankind. Rings of Sin Wrath- The Wrath Ring is a fire type as the burning desire of strong anger gives it the fire elements. Those who wields the ring is in constant rage and will burn a very to the ground. Uses Fire Contruction Magic for Attacking purposes. It can be charged by a Wrath Stone; a store that can absorb wrath from people. The user is doomed with a life of endless rage. When the user is low on power and surrounded by foes, they released the last of their power to turn peaceful crowd into wrathful people. They are weakened greatly if they can't drain and absorb Wrath Sin Energy ( WSE) from people. The Wielder is Jason Wolf. Jason can curse people with the Wrath Brand; a brand that make the user instantly angry/wrathful as they become very dangerous to be around. They will be granted ; a ability that one people who are cursed with the said sin that absorb from others or themselves and strength the user and strengthen/evolve moves. Greed- The Greed Ring is a Steel type and makes the user wants to collect all the world's gems, metal, anything that the user wants. However wears this ring is doomed to a life of endless greed for all the world's possessions. Uses Steel Construction Magic for Thieving purposes. It also has the power to make people very greedy and begins to steal everything by using the Greed Sin Energy ( GSE). Pride- Pride is a Glass type ring and it makes the user extremely and vastly prideful. The user believes that he/she is the best there is in the whole world. Uses Glass Contruction Magic to crush the pride of others. It can get charged by a Pride Stone, a magic stone that absorbs the sin Pride into it for thr ring to charge up. Lust- Lust is a Water type Ring. It has the ability to manipulate people to do whatever the user wants. Gluttony- Gluttony is a Flesh and Blood ring. It makes the user vastly hungry to the point and wants to consume everything. Uses Flesh Contruction Magic to capture and consumed the unfortunate and to consume energy. Uses the Gluttony Stone to Charge it up. The ring also can make people feast upon another. Evny- Envy is a Darkness type ring. The user has the ability to mimic his/her appearance. Or he can manipulate a person and changes their form to confused the target. This is through mind control and Evny Contruction. This one can be a very deadly user and must be able to be a master of deception. Sloth- Sloth is a Earth type ring. He has the ability to make people sleepy and lazy. It also weakens the user's will power. Type of Mages It is for dark mages only. One that has the key level of the Sin to make the ring more powerful. If the rings find the perfect one with the highest level of the Sin, the rings will enter a new and more powerful form.Also, when they are gonna lose, they user their SP ( Sin Power) to manipulate people depending on the sin. They also has the ability to puts a Curse of Sin on people; a curse of sin is when the user of a sin ring brands and marks the user with a single sin and that said user will begin to exhibit such before off of their brain stem.